1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to recreational boards, and more particularly to apparatuses for providing material surfacing for recreational boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skateboards provide an athletic experience similar to surfing in which the rider stands on the surface of the skateboard and directs the movement of the skateboard along a firm surface, such as asphalt. A typically skateboard generally includes a 6-12 inch wide board or platform to stand upon that is 2-3 feet long. Skateboards often are made of wood or fiberglass materials, for example, using a plurality of plies of sugar maple veneers, pressed together using polyvinyl glues. The veneers and glue that make up a board are pressed together in a press between forms of aluminum, metal or concrete, which allow for boards with various three dimensional shapes to be pressed together.
In addition, a skateboard typically includes two trucks and four wheels. Skateboards often include wheels frequently comprised of polyurethane or other relatively soft rubber compounds. A truck assembly includes a truck and two wheels, wherein each truck generally includes a pivoting assembly with a single or split axle. Each truck assembly is mounted on the bottom side of the board, with one truck assembly attached toward the front end of the skateboard and the other truck assembly attached toward the rear end of the skateboard.
As mentioned above, a skateboard is operated by a rider standing on the surface of the skateboard and directing the movement of the skateboard along a firm surface, such as asphalt. To allow for greater traction during use, skateboards often include an adhesive backed friction-surface material known as grip tape attached to the top surface of the skateboard. The grip tape provides additional friction, which provides a rider greater control of the board.
The ease of use of a skateboard often leads to users utilizing skateboards as vehicles to travel short distances. For example, skateboards often are utilized for recreation and short travel distances near a beach or swimming pool. However, because of the great flexibility provided by modern skateboards, skateboards often are used during summer recreation when a rider is potentially barefoot. For example, when used at the beach or by a pool a rider often is barefoot because of the nearby potential swimming opportunity. Yet, when left in the sun too long, the temperature of the grip tape can greatly increase as the sun's rays heat the grip tape and skateboard.
Generally, the grip tape on a skateboard is black, which further leads to intolerable skateboard temperatures when left in the sun. Moreover, when a rider is barefoot the added friction of the grip tape can be uncomfortable on the rider's feet. Yet, in general, it is desirable to include grip tape on a skateboard to increase board control when used while wearing appropriate footwear, such as deck shoes.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a mechanism that allows a skateboard to be safely and comfortable used by a barefoot rider. The mechanism should allow for comfort and heat protection, yet still provide an attractive board surface. Moreover, the mechanism should be designed to allow a rider having appropriate footwear to utilize the board in the same manner or to take full advantage of the grip tape disposed on the surface of the skateboard.